Why Jay Hates Moses
by IchiIchigo
Summary: Something I came up with today after doodling in one of my classes. Jay loses his hair tie. But it's okay, because she'll make him a new one. Two years prior. Mild JayxOC. Mild one-sided MoJay a.k.a Moses is an idiot. No flames please. One-Shot.


Authors Note: I imagine that both Jay and Moses and the Bandits arrived on the Legacy at early ages. Jay probably around 8-10 and Moses maybe around 13-14. I also imagine that Jay looked extremely girly growing up, and since Moses is stupid he can't put two and two together (I still love him though) this story just kind of happened. My manifestos class was also extremely boring today.

This story takes place about two years before the game and then a few months after the end of the game. In the beginning Jay is fourteen and Moses is fifteen. No, this is not Mojay pairing although I do like Mojay occasionally, I just don't write it. This is just Moses being stupid. I'll probably regret posting this later though anyway. And please, don't take this seriously.

Disclaimer: Tales of Legendia and all of its characters belong to Namco and Project Melfes.

* * *

"Dammit." Jay muttered as he tramped around in the mud looking for his hair tie. "How the hell did this even happen?" He bent over and reached into the mud, feeling around for the gold colored object that kept his hair neat and orderly. Unfortunately, his current situation was anything but neat and orderly.

Jay hated having his hair down. It looked nice when it was up, but it was a nightmare to care for, especially in the mornings after he woke up. He had thought about cutting it many times, but that would have meant either doing it himself and fear cutting off his ears, or going to Werites Beacon's barber shop and not only fear for losing his ears, but for being exposed as Jay the Unseen, and that just couldn't happen.

It just couldn't.

He let out a huff and stood back up, making his way out of the muck and onto clean grass. He could have sworn he lost it here. The day before he'd been attacked by a pack of galves trying to protect Quppo, who had entered their territory. Shortly after the blue haired bandit, Csaba appeared on top of a near by cliff, where he and the others began pushing boulders off the edge and throwing rocks at the ninja and his otter. It just gave the ninja one more reason to hate other people, especially bandits. But somehow through all the commotion he managed to lose his hair tie. As far as he was concerned, though, it was gone now.

"Dammit." He said again, sitting down on the ground hard. "Where did it go?"

"What'cha lookin' for sweetie?" Jay tensed, then cringed at the sound. Moses. His voice was like nails on a chalk board to the ninja. "Pretty little things like you shouldn't be rootin' in the mud, ya'hear?"

'What?' Jay thought standing back up. '…He thinks I'm a woman…' Jay felt his face heat up with anger, but kept his temper in check.

"Wanna see me use my spears?" Moses asked slyly, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Jay clenched his hands into fists and turned around, glaring at the man.

"Why don't you go back to the pigsty you came from?!" Jay demanded very tempted to reach for his daggers. Instead, his eyes widened. Moses was twirling his hair tie on his index finger tauntingly.

"Now that ain't a way a little girl like you is s'posed to be talkin'." Moses replied. He let the object spin off his finger and into the air and catching it in his hand. "If ya want this back, all ya gotta do is go on a date with me." Jay grimaced and felt like he was going to be sick. "You sure got pancakes under that big ol' shirt of yours." Moses said scratching his head.

"You really are stupid." Jay replied folding his arms across his chest, his glare darkening. "I'm a guy." Moses grinned.

"Don't lie to me just to get outta goin' on a date with me, hon." Moses said wagging his finger. "If ya look like a girl, talk like a girl, and wear pretty hair ties like a girl, then you're a girl." Jay growled. What Moses was saying was true. Even Jay would have to admit that the hair tie was something a girl would wear, and that the fact that his voice hadn't cracked all the way made him sound pretty girly too, but he was pretty positive that that wasn't the case. Then again, who Jay was and his occupation was not common knowledge on the Legacy since he remained hidden most of the time in the Oresoren Village and only left to fulfill requests, which were for one reason or another in abundance lately. Still, that hair tie happened to be his favorite, for personal reasons he wasn't about to share with the red-headed bandit leader.

Jay reached for his dagger and quickly spun it out in front of him. He took a fighting stance, his glare even sharper than before.

"Give me back my hair tie!" He demanded. "If you don't I'll kill you!" Moses tilted his head to the side.

"Well ain't that cute…" He observed. "You're really adorable when you're angry."

"Shut up!" He tossed his dagger at the older boy, just barely missing as Moses dodged. Then with super speed, he bolted to where he saw his dagger drop, grabbed it and in a flash had Moses in a headlock with his dagger pressed against the bandit's neck. "Give. It. Back." He warned.

"O-okay, n-now hold on a minute darlin'." Moses said. "I'll give it back if ya let me go, I promise." Jay wasn't feeling very merciful, but the fact that the bandit smelled like he hadn't bathed in days was making his nostrils burn, so he let him go. Moses promptly spun around, lifted up his long leg and kicked the ninja in the chest, knocking him backward onto the ground. He then stomped on the ninja with his wooden sandals, grinning fiendishly. The wind knocked out of him, Jay tried to breath as the elder boy took off in the opposite direction, shouting, "neener, neener, neener," and once again taunting the ninja with the hair tie. Jay tried to stand back up and chase after him, but was both too annoyed and too sore now to go after him.

"…" Sitting up slowly he winced at the pain now shooting through his body. With a sigh he attempted to stand again but wobbled on his feet and fell back on his rear. "Sonova…" He frowned deeply. He knew he could have caught Moses, but after hours of looking all over the Legacy for his hair tie it was just one more obstacle he didn't want to deal with. It wasn't like it was the only one he had, but it was his favorite. It was the first gift he'd ever been given by another human being. It was a thank you gift from the girl whose older brother currently ran the item shop as a way to show her appreciation for all his help in the city. She had made it herself. She didn't know that he was Jay by appearance; the gift had been left by the fountain for him. She only knew him as Jiro.

"Jiro?" He heard someone ask about five minutes later. "Is that you?" Jay looked over his shoulder at the owner of the voice. He stood up quickly and began walking away. "Uh-h-hey!" She said. "What was going on? I was walking toward Vista Point when I thought I heard you arguing with someone." She was walking after him. "What happened?"

"Moses was being an idiot." Jay replied stopping abruptly and turning to face her. "Apparently, he believes I'm a girl and wants to go on a date with me." The girl fought back a laugh. She didn't want to anger him. "What do you want, Minnow?" She blushed brightly and looked down at the ground.

"W-well…I was wondering…" She said embarrassedly. "M-my brother is going to go fight in the war for Rexalia…I'm going to be running the shop…"

"What?" He asked. This certainly was news - their parents were no where to be found. Why would they make him leave?

"You…wouldn't mind coming to town more often and helping me would you? I'd pay you, I promise." She looked back up at him smiled faintly. Jay shrugged and glanced away.

"I'll think about it." She suddenly tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"Wow, you're hair really is long. Your eyes are kinda big too...and you're skinny." She said examining the boy from head to toe. "No wonder Moses thought you were a girl." Jay blushed and glared at her.

"Don't make fun of me!" He exclaimed childishly. "It wouldn't be so bad if that idiot hadn't stolen my hair tie!" She blinked.

"You're...hair tie?"

"…" Jay quickly turned around, trying to hide his reddening face. "N-never mind!" Minnow smiled.

"I can just make you another one, Jay." She said, causing him to freeze where he was. He looked back at her again. How did she know? "…It'll be better than the last one too, okay? So don't worry about it." Jay said nothing but she continued to smile. He disappeared a few seconds later.

…Two years later…

"Hey, Jay." Moses said, from where he sat on Will's couch. "Ya remember when that day two years ago…" He asked. "You know, the first time we talked to each other?" Jay, who was standing by the window, suddenly felt everyone's attention on him. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at the bandit.

"You mean the day that you thought I was a girl, hit on me and tried to blackmail me with my hair tie?" Jay asked raising an eyebrow and causing the bandit to frown blankly at the other while everyone else now gave the bandit questioning looks. "I got a better one." Moses gave Jay a disappointed look.

"You really are a brat."

"And that event is only evidence to my claim that you are stupid." Jay replied flatly. "Why?"

"Wait a minute." Norma said. "When did this happen, Red?"

"I never gave you back that hair tie of yours. Where'd ya get the new one?"

"…" Jay folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "That's for me to know."

"I can't believe you blackmailed him." Will said shaking his head.

"I can't believe you asked him out on a date!" Norma exclaimed, in a slightly furious tone.

"It was a mistake anyone woulda made!" Moses declared.

"Not really." Senel said tilting his head to the side. "I mean, he looks like a guy with his hair up. How could you have mistaken him otherwise?"

"His hair was down! Anyone woulda thought he was a girl!"

"Jay does have really nice hair." Shirley observed.

"But still." Chloe said. Jay shrugged and let out a small laugh.

"Well, like I said, this just proves that he's stupid."

"But where'd ya get the new one!" Moses asked again. "It don't make no sense. They don't sell those anywhere here." Jay shook his head and turned his attention toward the window again. "Hey, are you listenin'?"

"Just leave it alone Moses." Will said. "If he doesn't want to tell you then he doesn't have to."

"Yeah, Red!" Norma said again shaking the man shoulders. "You better tell me everything that's ever happened between you and JJ right now!" Norma began hitting him on the top of his head with her fist.

"Hey! Knock it off Bubbles!"

"I'll knock it off when I wanna knock it off!"

"Why, ya jealous?"

"NO!" She hit him harder. Will then hit her on the head. "Ow! Teaaaach!"

"That's enough out of both of you!"

Jay shook his head again and grinned. Passing on the path behind Will's house was Minnow. She noticed him, smiled and waved. The others remained oblivious this action, not that Jay minded. No one ever needed to know.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know that was really stupid....But please, no flames guys. This was just something I came up with after drawing doodles of Jay in class. Yes, Minnow is an OC and likes Jay and Jay likes her...or something and I wasn't trying to be fluffy. Sometimes Jay just needs a girl to make him things like pretty hair ties. Haha.

Hope you enjoyed it, if you did at all.


End file.
